1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control equipment for difficult to see or blind spot areas around vehicles, in particular for the passenger's side of utility vehicles or for the blind spot in front of the vehicle.
2. Background Art
A control equipment of the generic type exclusively for mirror blind spots is known for instance from DE 44 10 620 A1, and comprises a radiation sensor for example in the form of an ultrasonic or infrared sensor for the detection of any object within the controlled zone. Furthermore, a control unit, standard for such sensors, is provided for the operation of the sensor and the processing of the signals generated by the sensor. A warning signaler perceivable by the driver is coupled with this control unit, signaling to the driver any reaction of the sensor to an object sensed in the controlled zone. Fundamentally, this type of control equipment makes it possible to detect any road users, such as cyclists, motorcyclists or pedestrians that are in the blind spot of the external rearview mirror on the passenger's side and to draw the driver's attention to them. Problems are however posed by the fact that the sensors used for the control equipment conventionally react to motion, the sensor of course not being able to select whether the object to be sensed moves relative to the vehicle or whether the vehicle moves relative to an object. In this regard, when the vehicle is driven, the known control equipment will also react to any obstacles along the road, such as traffic signs and lights or the like. As a result, the warning signaler is often activated unnecessarily. This has a dangerous habit-forming effect on the driver, who will pay less and less attention to the warning signaler the longer he uses the control equipment, which may result in the signaler no longer being of any practical importance.